69 Bunga Matahari Ku Tanamkan Untukmu
by lampion malam
Summary: Motochika dahulu hanya seorang anak sebatang kara yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga Motonari ketika Motonari bersekolah di luar negeri. Saat Motonari datang, Motochika pun keluar dan... kemudian diminta datang kembali oleh Ibu Motonari untuk menjaga sebuah kafe keluarganya. Kafe kenangan Motonari bersama... Penasaran? Baca saja di sini! Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #6
1. Chapter 1

_Kelopak bunga berguguran ditiup angin_

_Dengan pasrah mereka hanya terbawa olehnya_

_Terombang-ambing sampai sang angin lelah membawanya_

_Dan sang kelopak berpikir, apakah ini akhir ia mengelilingi dunia?_

_Ketika sang manusia memetiknya_

_Dan mengambungnya kembali ke angkasa, terbawa kembali oleh sang angin_

_Itulah yang akan kulakukan_

_Seperti manusia yang memetiknya_

_Saat kau tidak ingat apa tujuanmu_

_Memelihara 69 bunga matahari tersebut_

_Di perkarangan kafemu..._

* * *

**GabriMicha Runa Presents**

**69 Bunga Matahari Ku Tanamkan Untukmu**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara chara milik CAPCOM. Jika fanfic ini baru milik saya~**

**Warning! SHO-AI (atau slash?) fanfic! Mungkin terlihat saat di chapter 2.**

**.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**For FID #6**

* * *

**Kriiing! Kriingg!**

Kubuka mataku tepat sebelum alarm ponselku berbunyi, terlambat membangunkanku yang sudah sedari tadi melek. Mulutku terbuka kecil untuk menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang bisa ia tarik, diselingan air keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku.

"...Panas... Kok bisa sepanas ini ya?"

Selimut tebal kubuka dari badanku dan berdiri dari futonku. Kuambil ponselku untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang ini.

"Jam 06.00. Cukup cepat pagi ini," ucapku dengan nada kecil, lalu menggulung _futon_ku bersamaan dengan bantal, selimut, dan guling, benda wajib bagiku agar dapat tidur nyenyak.

Perkenalkan, aku Chousokabe Motochika. Orang-orang sering mengatai namaku sangat cantik. '**_Chika-chan_**', nama panggilan yang tidak sebanding dengan penampilanku sekarang. Mungkin itu julukanku yang hanya dan tak akan bertahan, ketika orang-orang sudah melihat tatapan maut dari manik biru mudaku.

Oh ya bicara soal mata, aku tidak seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Mata kiriku terluka ketika_ study tour_ sekolah saat SMP karena tergores beling. Kejadian itu pun bermula saat aku didorong teman sekelasku untuk menggoda seorang gadis yang tengah membawa pecahan beling piring ketika berlibur di pantai di kota Hiroshima.

Ah aku benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakannya sedetail mungkin. Sungguh, perasaanku sangat terluka saat mendapat laporan mata kiriku positif cacat dan tidak bisa melihat lagi.

"Yah, cuaca pagi ini cerah sekali," ucapku sehabis mengunci kamar apartemenku sambil menenteng tas selempang dengan tali pendek.

"Waktunya untuk memulai kehidupan sekolah yang baru."

* * *

_..._

_Aku bukanlah bayangan yang ada saat cahayamu datang_

_Namun aku adalah samudra_

_Yang akan meredakan kekuatanmu_

_Untuk tetap mengkukuhkan kenanganmu_

_Kenangan manismu_

_Kenangan terindahmu_

_Kenangan pertamamu_

_..._

* * *

"Motochika! Oy!"

Sesosok pria berambut cepak hitam berlari ke arahku dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sambil berlari, ia melambaikan tangannya dengan ria.

"Hah? Kau di SMA K juga?" tanyaku kaget melihat kawan senasib—maksudnya mata kami sama-sama ditutup oleh eyepatch walau beda belahan mata, mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang ku pakai. Jas hitam dengan seragam putih di dalamnya, juga dasi merah gelap belang kuning tua.

"Gyahaha! Aku beruntung bisa satu SMA denganmu, kawan!" ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju pundakku pelan sesudah menyusulku. "Aku dengar dirimu memang masuk SMA disana. _So_, aku memang sengaja mengejarmu."

"Masamune... kau..."

"_That's not problem, eh_?" ucapnya santai berbicara bahasa asing—bahasa inggris, dengan fasih.

Date Masamune, kawanku sejak SD—bahkan tetangga. Dia anak blasteran—mungkin, yang suka berteman denganku sejak kecil, dan kami memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kakaknya, Katakura Kojuurou, bahkan mempercayakan Masamune dititip ke rumah Kunichika, Ibuku, karena dia merasa tenang melihat keributan kami berdua saat bertemu.

Sejak Ibuku meninggal ketika umurku 11 tahun, saat itu juga aku terpisah darinya. Aku dengan 'terpaksa' dititipkan pada keluarga Mouri dan menetap hidup disana, dimana saat itu mereka memang butuh seorang anak menemani mereka karena anak kandung mereka katanya bersekolah di luar negeri. Tapi dengan sedikit keberanian, aku memberanikan diri menjadi mandiri dengan bekerja bersama seorang nelayan, Shimazu Yoshihiro dan cucunya Miyamoto Musashi. Lumayan memiliki penghasilan untuk membantu keluarga tersebut, walau keluarga Mouri bisa digolongkan dengan golongan 'sangat mampu'.

"Tidak. Bukan masalah."

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, kami menceritakan pengalaman kami bersama. Dia mengeluh tentang diriku yang telah lama menghilang tanpa jejak, tentang dirinya yang bertemu orang polos dan bersahabat dengannya, dan lainnya.

"Motochika, kenapa diam?" tanya Masamune. "Dari tadi hanya aku yang bicara. _We're bestfriend, aren't we_?"

"Ah tidak. Kehidupanku memang biasa saja tanpa ada keunikan," jawabku. "Tinggal di apartemen sendirian sehabis aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan keluarga Mouri karena anak semata wayang mereka akan datang dari Australia, lalu menjalani kehidupan dengan bekerja tetap sebagai pekerja nelayan pada Yoshihiro_-san_ walau kini dia menganggapku seperti anak angkat."

_"Nothing special_, huh?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial dalam kehidupanku, haha!"

Masamune menggeleng bukan main walau masih menyumbingkan senyuman. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang antara kecewa atau heran denganku.

"Oh ya! Sehabis upacara penerimaan siswa baru, _we're go to cafe from Sanada recommendation, want you_?"

"Ke kafe?"

"Yap."

"Humm," aku berpikir sebentar.

"Motochika?"

"Baiklah! Boleh!"

* * *

"Perkenalkan, aku Shimazu Yoshihiro. Hanya seseorang yang menjadi bagian BK dan hanya mengabsen murid di kelas satu ini."

"S—YOSHIHIRO-_SAN!_?" teriakku langsung menunjuk pria tua gemuk berambut putih yang diikat dengan jenggot lebatnya menampakkan aksen tuanya.

"_Yo!_ Motochika-_kun_!" sapanya. "Sapa-sapaanya nanti saja ya? Waktuku tak banyak, haha!"

"_So, you know that guy_," bisik Masamune yang duduk di depan bangkuku, tidak melengokku sekalipun.

"Dia yang kubilang menjadikan aku seperti anak angkatnya," bisikku balik. Masamune menyenderkan punggungnya, melipat tangannya dalam posisi enak sambil mengangguk.

"Date Masamune-_don_?"

_"Here!"_

"Sanada Yukimura-_don_?"

"HADIRRRR!" teriak pria berambut cepak coklat dengan ekor kuda, di sebelah bangku Masamune. Kami berdua yang dekat dengan posisi tersebut menutup telinga langsung.

"Hoho, anak muda yang bersemangat."

"Banget malahan," celetukku pelan dengan perlahan membuka telingaku.

"APA!?" pria bernama Sanada Yukimura protes padaku, dengan suara lantang seperti biasa.

"Jadi, ini maksudmu, Masamune?" bisikku. Masamune mengangguk.

"Pria yang unik, right?"

Aku cuma bisa tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, seakan ingin berkata, 'Masamune-yakin-apa-yang-kau-katakan?'.

"Chousokabe Motochika-_don_?"

"Hadir!" kataku mantap sambil mengangkat tanganku.

"Mouri Motonari-_don_?"

Hening.

"Motonari-_don_?" kembali Shimazu-san memanggil pemilik nama tersebut. Masih tidak ada sahutan.

_'Hari pertama sekolah tidak hadir?_' tanyaku dalam hati._ 'Mouri ya? Aku juga dengar anak mereka melanjutkan SMA disini.'_

"Maaf terlambat."

Kami satu kelas langsung menengok pemilik suara asing tersebut—yang berasal dari luar.

"Jadi kau Mouri Motonari?"

Seorang pria dengan rambut pendek coklat masuk ke dalam kelas sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya dengan jalan santai.

"Mouri?" desisku kecil. Ah, jadi ini anak mereka ya? Atau kebetulan marganya sama?

"Ah begitu alasannya. Baiklah Motonari-kun, silakan duduk."

Lelaki berbadan dan berparas cantik itu membungkuk hormat pada Shimazu-san, kemudian bangkit lagi. Wajahnya kini kelihatan basah akibat dipenuhi keringat.

Ku lihat ia melangkahkan kakinya kemana. Dia menuju ke arahku, dan aku menantang diriku untuk melihat wajahnya secara empat mata. Dia ikut melirikku dengan wajah dingin, dan beberapa saat ia membelalakkan matanya melihatku. Aku pun ikut merasakannya, dan saat aku merasa ikut terkejut, dia kembali pada ekspresinya yang biasa lalu duduk di sebelahku—satu-satunya bangku kosong hanya di belakang bangku Yukimura.

"Hum, anak keluarga Mouri ya?" mulaiku berbasa-basi.

"Iya. Mouri Motonari. Salam kenal," sahutnya datar.

"Chousokabe Motochika."

Dia menatapku horor langsung.

"C—Chousokabe?" lirihnya.

"Iya."

"Aku sepertinya pernah mengenalmu."

"Aku anak angkat keluarga Mouri dulunya," ucapku ramah. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu anak dari orangtua angkatku sendiri, bahkan sekelas."

"Oh," ucapnya singkat.

"He? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Lebih baik kau diam daripada mendapat tatapan tajam bapak berjenggot dan berkumis tebal itu," sahutnya sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa kini Shimazu-san menatap kami berdua tajam.

"Karena hari pertama, aku takkan memberi hukuman pada kalian," bilangnya dengan tatapan maut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam menanggapinya.

* * *

Bel sekolah tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Anak-anak yang sedang bercakap-cakap menghiasi ruangan kelas. Sangat berisik.

"Motochika, yuk!" ajak Masamune yang tengah merangkul Yukimura—si anak berisik, layaknya sahabat.

"Yuk?"

"Ke kafe rekomendasian Yuki! Ah, _I can't believe you forgot our plan,_" Masamune menatapku masam.

"Oh iya. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bawa uang. Maaf ya!" alasanku sebenarnya sangat tidak benar. Aku hanya merasa tidak mau pergi bersama mereka, entah kenapa.

"Aku traktir dong!" kata Masamune mantap.

"Lagian jika aku dan Masamune-dono saja, tidak seru!" sambung Yukimura.

Sepertinya aku tidak ada alasan lagi, ya?

"Motonari-_dono_, kafemu buka kan hari ini?"

"Masih buka."

Kami berdua—aku dan Masamune, memandang mereka bergantian dengan bola mata membesar.

"J—jadi, itu kafe milik Motonari?" tanya kami serempak. Motonari menatapku dingin langsung.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tahu keluarga Mouri kini punya kafe?" heran Mouri yang masih duduk di bangkunya, mengepak buku-bukunya yang berceceran di atas meja.

"Aku tidak diberi tahu," jawabku.

Kami berempat berombongan menuju dan sampai di tempat lokasi yang dituju. Kafe dengan nama "_**69 Sunflower**_" atau "_**Cancer Sunflower**_" karena angka 69 sekilas kulihat seperti lambang salah satu bintang, kepiting.

"Uniknya di kafe Motonari-dono, ada 69 bunga matahari seakan-akan seperti maskot kafe ini," bilang Yukimura semangat. "Dan semua kue menunya terbuat dari sesuatu yang berwarna kuning dan yang dekat dengan itu! Misal jeruk, limau, nanas, dan lainnya~"

Mouri hanya melirik Yukimura dengan wajah ketusnya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Padahal jika aku diposisinya, aku pasti akan bilang terima kasih.

Cowok susah ditebak, ya?

"69 bunga matahari?" kupandang takjub bunga-bunga matahari besar yang berjejer mengelilingi tempat para tamu untuk makan di pinggir pagar. "Kenapa tidak 70 sekalian? Nanggung."

"69 itu seperti lambang bintang _'cancer'_ yang mengingatkan Motonari pada Myokyou, gadis manis dengan zodiak cancer," terang serorang wanita paruh baya dengan menggunakan celemek dan baju terusan putih. "Mendiang pacarnya dulu suka sekali dengan bunga matahari."

"Ibu!" tukas Mouri. "Biar dia anak angkat Ibu, tapi tidak usah ceritakan hal privasiku!"

"Tidak apa kan? Ibu hanya menjelaskan kenapa nama kafe kita '_69 Sunflower'_," tanggap Ibunya dengan senyuman, kemudian menyodorkan menu padaku.

"Terserah Ibu lah. Aku ke dapur dulu, bu," pamit Mouri berlalu meninggalkan kami sambil menenteng tas selempangnya. Ibunya mempersilakan kami untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong—yang muat berempat, lalu mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya.

"Jadi, pesan apa?" ramah Ibunya. Kami bertiga saling memandang diam.

"Dasar. Ya sudah, aku pesan _Brownies with Lime Cream,_" pinta Masamune memulai.

_"Orange Jelly Truckers,_" ucap Yukimura.

"Aku..." aku kebingungan setengah mati melihat daftar kue dalam menu. Kenapa tidak seperti kafe yang biasa kudatangi dimana kita menunjuk sebuah kue yang terpampang di dalam lemari kaca sebagai pesanan kita?

"Motochika lama sekali," keluh Masamune, dan langsung kuhadiahkan jitakan keras untuknya.

"Aku pesan _Sunflower Cake with Chocochips_ saja."

"Wah! Itu cake yang digemari Motonari-ku loh!" senyum Ibunya yang hanya kusambut dengan tawa kecil. "Tunggu dulu ya, biar anakku yang nanti membawa kuenya kesini."

"Baik," jawab kami serempak dan membiarkan wanita periang berambut putih itu berlalu.

Tidak lama berselang, Mouri datang dengan memakai celemek dan kemeja putih sambil menenteng baki berisi pesanan kami. Ia meletakkan kue-kue tersebut di depan kami sesuai pesanan yang kami minta. Tapi anehnya, ada lagi seorang cewek berambut coklat dengan pakaian seperti Ibu Mouri, ikut menenteng baki dan meletakkan minuman dan kue lainnya di meja kami.

"Kata bos, kalian tidak perlu bayar hari ini," ucap gadis itu. "Ini spesial penyambutan anak angkat bos dengan anak bos sekaligus!"

"Ibu bilang begitu?" geram Mouri menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya, Ibumu bilang begitu," jawab gadis itu. "Ya! Tsuruhime ngacir dulu ya~ _Bye~_" ucapnya terakhir dan berlalu dari hadapan kami berempat. Mouri mendesah nyaring, lalu ikut duduk di sisa kursi yang kosong.

"Selalu saja," kata Mouri kecil.

"Ayo kawan, santai saja! Kami kan temanmu!" ujarku, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan dingin darinya.

"Sebenarnya, Ibu ingin kau kembali, Chousokabe," kata Mouri. "Kami kekurangan tenaga untuk bekerja di dapur maupun sebagai '_waiter_'. Dan kalau bisa—"

"Hah? Sekamar denganmu!?" kagetku.

"I—Iya! Terpaksa!" ucapnya gagap. "Lagian kamarku luas juga kok."

"He~ Motochika bisa makan gratis kue dong~" goda Masamune. "How jealous me!"

"Iya! Aku juga cemburu!" Yukimura ikut-ikutan. "Kami juga ingin bekerja disini!"

"Tidak! Ibuku tidak memerintahkan yang lain untuk bekerja di tempat keluargaku!" sahut Mouri dingin. "Lagian, kalian pasti hanya modus bekerja demi kue gratis, bukan?"

"Kalau aku tentu tidak mungkin juga bekerja disini," bilang Masamune. "Aku punya dunia kerja sampinganku sendiri."

Yukimura menatap Masamune getir.

"Ah ya, mari kita makan yuk!" kataku memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa menit tadi. "Soal tinggal dan bekerja disini, aku bisa saja setuju. Tapi aku juga harus membantu Shimazu-san untuk menangkap ikan."

"Kita diskusikan hal ini pada Ibuku nanti," tanggap Mouri yang baru saja memotong kue di depannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan garpu.

* * *

"Mau aku bantu rapikan barang-barangmu itu?" tawar Mouri memberi bantuan ketika aku membuka kardusku yang berisi barang yang kukepak di apartemenku sebelumnya. Dia duduk di tepi spring bed ukuran king size miliknya, yang dulu sempat kutiduri ketika ia bersekolah di luar negeri.

"Tidak," jawabku pendek masih terus membongkar barang-barangku yang hanya sedikit.

"Untuk bajumu sudah disediakan lemarinya oleh Ibu. Untuk pernak-pernikmu... kurasa bisa bergabung dengan lemariku atau meja belajarku," desis Mouri sedikit tidak rela mengatakannya.

"Barangku hanya sedikit, tidak perlu cemas," kataku menenangkannya. "Aku saja membawa dua kardus besar kemari kan?"

"Ya. Aku tidur dulu. Jika mengantuk, besok saja bongkarnya. Ini sudah jam 11 malam," ucapnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tersebut. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," kataku kecil sambil memandang isi kardusku.

'Mungkin benar, aku besok saja merapikannya,' kataku dalam hati. Kuberdiri dan berjalan menuju tepi kasur yang kosong—disengajakan Mouri agar aku dapat tidur di sebelahnya, lalu merebahkan badanku. Kutatap wajah Mouri yang matanya terpejam dengan bulu mata lentiknya.

'Dulu aku pernah dengar dari Ibunya, Mouri itu wataknya dingin dan menyebalkan,' batinku. 'Tapi dia cukup baik denganku, mungkin.'

"Jangan menatapku, Chousokabe," desis Mouri dengan matanya yang dibuka setengah, menatapku dengan manik coklatnya. "Jika saja kau berani menyentuhku, aku takkan segan-segan membogemmu."

Kutarik apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya tadi.

"Memang kau kuat dariku?" ejekku dengan suara kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung?"

"Kau menantangku dengan maksud mengejekku?"

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu."

PLAK!

Gamparan keras menempel dengan lembutnya di pipi kananku.

"Tamparanku kuat kan?" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Tadi aku melihat nyamuk."

"Kuat sekali," desisku sambil meringis hebat. "Tunggu pembalasanku besok."

"Kutunggu," katanya sambil tertawa geli.

"Atau sekarang."

Aku memeluknya sangat kuat dalam keadaan mata terpejam. Ia mengerang sambil memaki dengan volume suara kecil.

"Lepaskan! Gila kau! Uhh—"

"Hukuman," ucapku diselingi senyum kepuasan.

"Sialan kau, Chousokabe."

* * *

_Aku akan terus melihatmu_

_Aku akan terus menjagamu_

_Menemanimu_

_Menjaga agar kelopak-kelopak bunga matahari kalian_

_Tetap segar_

_Tetap kokoh meski badai menghadang_

_Entah_

_Aku tidak punya alasan untuk ini_

_Tapi aku hanya ingin_

_Agar kenangan bahagia pertamamu_

_Tidak roboh_

* * *

**A/N: Referent from someone doujinshi about BASARA**

**Well I guess that doujinshi is good! I advice you to not imagine when I seeing Motonari face at that doujinshi. I'm screaming in loud voice! Oh right! Fansgirling! My nose bleeding~**

**While Motonari in the bath room when he gonna ill before it, I'm really wanna to crying! Oh my gosh, he's really awesome or something like that for me~ I'm falling in love~**

**And now when I'm open it again on my phone, once again I wanna screaming! I asked myself, "How can that boy who getting mad easily but sometime cold, I really loved?" Sometime I thinking, why I doing weird when only seeing face Motonari? I love Yahiro from Special A too, but don't love much like Motonari. Oh that's mystery, thought.**

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day minna! I'm sorry when you got some mistakes on my own fanfic!**

**Oh ya untuk pembaca setia (uhuk) fanfic saya yang berjudul, You're Our Saver nd You're Our Princess, maaf sementara di delay! Karena harus menyelesaikan fanfic untuk FID dulu huhu~**

**Untuk Dissa-CHAlovers, makasih peringatannya! Aku baru baca, ternyata memang ada. Hiks. Jadi aku bakal rewrite nanti.**

**Oh ya, BASARA Judge End episode lucu banget ya? SORIN TROLLING MOTONARI SAMPE AKU NGAKAK! /woi!**


	2. chapter 2

_Aku mengerti ketidakjujuranmu_

_Aku mengerti kebimbanganmu_

_Tapi aku hanya murka padamu_

_Saat aku menyadari_

_Kau bukan hanya menghancurkan perasaanmu_

_Tapi juga perasaan orang-orang disekitarmu_

_Yang peduli padamu_

_..._

* * *

"Nghh..."

Aku membuka mata kananku, dan tidak menemukan sosok Mouri saat ini. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, dan sekolah dimulai jam 8 pagi. Kuhela nafas pelan, lalu bangkit dari kasur dan meregangkan badanku.

"Motonari!? Kau kenapa!?"

Satu detik terlewati tanpa sahutan lain.

"Motonari! Jawab pertanyaan Ibu!"

Tiga detik terlewati masih tanpa sahutan.

"Moto—"

_'Ada apa ya?'_ tanyaku dalam hati, penasaran. Aku pun berdiri dari kasur dan keluar kamar. Manik biru lautku menangkap Motonari yang masih memakai piyama kuning cerah, setengah kotor seperti terkena noda tanah. Lalu beberapa daun entah apa serta rumput liar melekat di rambut maupun pakaiannya walau jarang.

"Biarkan aku masuk, Ibu! Aku mau mandi!" keras Mouri pada wanita paruh baya di depannya yang juga menggunakan piyama terusan biru muda panjang.

"Jangan bilang kau habis melakukan sesuatu pada perkarangan bunga mataharimu sendiri!" bentak ibunya.

"Aku hanya menebang mereka karena menganggu kafe kita."

"Apa!? Itu tidak menganggu, Motonari! Itu maskot kita! Kenapa kau menebangnya?"

Mouri hanya diam. Kulihat tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah golok yang biasanya digunakan untuk memotong daging mentah di dapur. Ia menunduk dengan nafas berat.

"Juga, itu kan harta kenanganmu bersama—"

"Ibu tidak berhak mengungkit wanita itu lagi!" sebatnya marah, dan memberontak dengan menabrak Ibunya yang tengah mencegatnya sampai terjatuh tersungkur.

"Motonari..."

_'Aku lebih baik tidak boleh masuk dalam urusan mereka dulu,'_ pikirku. Aku pelan-pelan menutup pintu kamar, dan kembali berbaring di atas kasur dengan mata yang masih melek.

* * *

Aku dan Mouri berangkat sekolah bersama. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan. Tapi payahnya kami berdua juga saling membisu, tidak seperti teman-teman lain yang beriringan dengan canda tawa.

_'Payah,'_ pikirku sebal. Aku melirik Mouri dengan ekor mataku. Dia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Dahinya mengkerut seperti biasa.

"Hei Mouri," mulaiku. "Aku melihat hal yang janggal di kafemu. Memang tadi ada angin topan ya?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Tapi kelihatan mereka seperti ditebang orang, bukan bencana kan?" lanjutku.

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Lebih baik kau urus dirimu sendiri," kata Mouri angkat bicara akhirnya. "Tinggalkan aku."

Baiklah, lebih baik aku diam saja jika menyangkutnya sampai pikirannya kembali tenang.

* * *

Hari pertama aku bekerja di kafe milik keluarga Mouri pun dimulai. Awalnya aku bingung apa tugasku disini. Tapi, ibu Mouri dengan baiknya memberikan instruksi padaku hingga aku mengerti. Mulai dari menulis pesanan orang, mengantar kue yang dimaksudnya, dan tentu membereskan serta membersihkan meja untuk tamu yang akan datang berikutnya.

Kafe berlangsung ramai sejak aku dan Mouri bekerja—dari jam 4 sore, sampai jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Akhirnya...," kataku lemas.

Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas, menatap bintang-bintang yang berkedip-kedip bersinar.

* * *

"Aku akan menanam mereka kembali jika benar-benar mereka terkena angin topan atau apapun itu. Jadi, tunggulah Mouri."

"Menunggu? Kapan terakhir aku percaya dengan kata itu?"

"Eh?"

"Awalnya saja kan kau akan mencoba menanam mereka? Setelah beberapa hari pertumbuhan mereka tidak menjulang tinggi seperti harapanmu, pasti kau akan menyerah."

"Tidak. Aku takkan seperti itu."

"Kupegang ucapanmu, Chousokabe."

* * *

Percakapan aku dan Mouri masih saja mengiangi ingatanku ketika di jalan sebelum kami memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Setelah aku berniat menanam mereka saking kesalnya karena rentetan pertanyaanku dicuekin, ia mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakitkan seakan meremehkan janjiku. Aku yang mendengar remehannya jadi semakin kesal. Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa menanam mereka. Akan kutunjukkan jika ucapannya salah, dan ia menarik kalimatnya kembali.

Walau niat membara itu hanya awalnya saja datang.

"Bodoh. Aku kenapa mau-maunya menawarkan diri agar bunga matahari kutanam kembali," sesalku. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka tumbuh berapa lama. Aku bahkan tidak minat pada hal berkebun."

Tapi mulutku seakan terbuka sendiri ingin mengucapkannya, menawarkan diri membantunya.

* * *

_..._

_Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya_

_Ketika suatu kenangan ingin kita lenyapkan_

_Demi tuntutan bertahan hidup_

_Tanpa kesedihan_

_Selama waktu masih berjalan_

_Dan nyawa masih dipegang_

_Hanya,_

_Mouri bertindak berlebihan_

_Dia tidak sadarkah_

_Dengan perasaannya sendiri?_

_..._

* * *

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Mouri. Tanaman ini tidak tumbuh tinggi lagi setelah 3 hari berlalu. Ada apa gerangan?"

Ku berjongkok di tepi perkarangan bekas bunga matahari sebelumnya tumbuh—dan ditebang. Buluh batangnya masih nampak oleh indra penglihatku, menampakkan cairan lengket yang terbias oleh cahaya matahari langsung yang kata orang itu adalah 'getah kambium'.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli bibit baru. Tapi, aku bingung berapa harganya? Apakah mahal?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. "Tabungan selama bekerja pada Yoshihiro_-san_ sebulan ini bahkan menurutku masih kurang. Ah sial, kenapa aku buru-buru membeli jaket model terbaru?"

"Apakah kau menyerah, Chousokabe?"

Aku terperanjat kaget dari lamunanku, dan langsung berdiri mengejang.

"S—sejak kapan kau di sebelahku?"

Kulepas sarung tangan merah yang kukenakan untuk berkebun, lalu memperbaiki penampilanku yang hancur. Ikatan celemek kembali kukuatkan, kemeja putih pakaian kerjaku lengannya kugulung sampai siku, dan memperbaiki rambut jabrikku yang sempat kusut oleh terpaan angin.

"Biarlah mereka mati, Chousokabe. Biarkan."

Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu tiba-tiba?

"Bibit bunga matahari itu langka. Kota Hokkaido jarang sekali menjual bibit bunga, bahkan toko bunga saja tidak ada."

"Mengapa kau bicara begitu? Tidakkah kau harap mereka akan tumbuh?" tukasku. Saking menyuruhku menyerah sampai mengarang hal seperti itu? Kota Hokkaido itu tidak kalah dengan Kyoto, Hiroshima, maupun Tokyo tahu!

"Kau membuang waktu kerjamu selama 36 menit, dengan mengurus sesuatu yang mustahil tumbuh," timpalnya. "Aku kerepotan melayani tamu yang datang, asal kau tahu saja. Makanya aku mengunjungimu."

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu."

Mouri hanya diam dengan mengeluarkan suara gumaman tanda memaklumi. Ia berbalik seraya berkata, "Cepat kembali atau kami bakal kerepotan."

Mulutnya sangat tidak manis.

"Motonari! Tsuruhime perlu bantuan!" teriak seseorang di kejauhan yang semakin lama semakin mendekati tempatku berdiri.

"Ah Ibu... Baiklah," Mouri langsung berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk wanita paruh baya yang mendekati kami. Namun beliau yang menyuruh Mouri menuju arah yang ditunjuknya, ia berjalan mendekatiku—dengan kata lain beda arah.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya beliau setelah memastikan Mouri agak jauh dari kami.

"Ergh, dia bilang aku lebih baik berhenti menanam," jujurku.

"Motonari bilang begitu? Dasar anakku itu."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia berucap seperti itu. Rasanya hatiku sesak mendengar ia berkata seperti itu."

Aku dan ibu Mouri duduk berdua di kursi tamu kafe beliau yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdua berdiri. Sambil menunggu pengunjung datang kemari, tidak salahnya kan kami duduk?

Aku menceritakan semua perihal tentang ucapan Mouri dari kami sebelum masuk sekolah hingga sebelum beliau mendatangi kami. Reaksi beliau seperti yang kuduga, kaget dan marah bercampur aduk saat aku mengutarakannya.

Beliau menghela nafas pelan, lalu menggeleng.

"Tanaman itu ditanam oleh Myokyou, pacarnya. Mereka menanamnya dan menumbuhkannya bersama saat mereka masih bekerja bersama disini, setelah kau pergi dari tempat kami."

"Berarti kafe ini memang baru saja dibuat, jika kutebak?" tanyaku. Beliau mengangguk, lalu menunduk dengan kedua lengannya yang ia taruh di atas pahanya. Dikepalnya kedua tangannya tersebut seakan-akan gemas.

"Tanaman kenangan mereka, akhirnya mati. Mati yang diakibatkan ditebang salah satu dari mereka. Coba dirimu di posisinya, apakah sesak rasanya?"

Aku mengangguk dengan selingan jawaban, "Iya."

Argh! Aku lupa jika Mouri tidak cerita padaku soal itu! Kalau ketahuan aku mencuri pendengaran dari mereka, bagaimana?

Yakini saja beliau belum dengar Mouri sudah bercerita padaku ketika ia bertanya.

"Begitu juga perasaan Motonari," cerita wanita paruh baya yang sangat aku hormati karena ramah tamahnya, beda dengan anak bungsunya, Mouri. "Tapi seperti biasa, dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Dia terlalu menganggap semua makhluk sama saja, takkan mengerti dengannya."

"Tidak mengerti?" heranku.

"Dia menganggap bagaimanapun ia menjelaskan, mereka takkan mau mendengarkan. Bagaimanapun ia mengutarakan, mereka enggan memberi solusi. Perasaan kecewa pada sesama selama ia di Australia, mengubah pribadinya yang hangat menjadi dingin," wanita tersebut menutupi langsung kedua matanya.

"Jadi sejak kapan Mouri berpacaran?"

"Sejak ia masih di Australia pertama kali, saat berumur 13 tahun. Mereka berkenalan lewat jaringan sosial dan berpacaran kemudian."

"Ternyata anda tahu banyak akan anak anda sendiri," desisku kagum.

"Bagaimana tidak? Myokyou itu calon menantu yang paling kusayang. Ia dekat denganku, calon mertuaku sendiri," lanjutnya. "Myokyou adalah sosok paling berarti dalam keluarga kami. Ketika Motonari sayangku dalam stress akibat tugasnya yang menumpuk, ia menjadi sosok paling pertama yang hadir untuk menghibur. Myokyou sering bercerita tentang Motonari denganku selama berkomunikasi baik di ponsel maupun jaringan sosial."

"Tapi Myokyou meninggal."

"Dan ia tak rela ditinggal, namun ia tahu betapa sakitnya menahan rasa kehilangan. Motonari pun menganggap jika dirinya menebang bunga matahari kenangan mereka, maka kenangannya bersama mendiang akan sirna seiring waktu."

"Mouri juga cerita begitu denganku saat dijalan," sahutku mencuri-curi kesempatan dapat mengutarakan tanpa dicurigai.

Beliau tersenyum kecut di depanku. Eh ketahuan ya aku berbohong? Tidak kan!?

"Tapi bukannya itu malah menambah anakku menderita? Lebih baik 'membiarkan' daripada 'berusaha' melupakan kenangan bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Fuh. Lega.

"Aku kasihan dengan anakku sendiri. Kurasa ia sangat depresi."

Suara isakan mulai terdengar riuh. Getaran lemahnya tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. Aku menatap beliau dengan iba.

Wajar ya jika orang tua khawatir dengan anaknya sendiri?

"Aku akan mencoba menumbuhkan tanaman ini, bu!"

Suara isakan mulai mereda setelah suatu kalimat kuucapkan secara semangat.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang baik. Makanya aku menerimamu menjadi anak angkatku."

"Anda terlalu meninggikan saya."

Beliau tersenyum lembut. Ia seka air matanya yang sempat merembes keluar secepat yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku percaya denganmu."

Beliau bangkit dari kursinya. Mungkin ingin membantu Mouri dan lainnya. Aku menatap lurus punggung beliau dalam diam.

...

"Jika saya bilang bahwa alasan saya menjadi orang baik karena mulai menaruh hati pada anak anda, bagaimana?"

* * *

Hari demi hari aku terus berusaha menanam bunga matahari sesuai janjiku waktu itu. Berbekal bibit yang dibawakan beliau—ibu Mouri, aku mencoba rajin untuk menyiram mereka setiap subuh dan malam. Kadang seminggu dua kali aku memberi pupuk kotoran binatang YANG BAUNYA SANGAT MENUSUK HIDUNG demi membuatnya cepat tumbuh.

Bayangkan. Aku sampai menelantarkan pekerjaanku pada Shimazu_-san_ demi ini! Ingat Mouri! Demi ini!

_'Kapan mereka tumbuh!?'_ rutukku dalam hati saking depresinya. Sudah dua minggu berlalu, tapi aku tidak sedikitpun melihat setidaknya tunas yang tumbuh.

"Kenapa tidak menyerah menanam mereka, Chousokabe?"

Mouri tiba-tiba berada di belakangku—lagi-lagi. Aku kembali terperanjat mendengar suaranya, lalu menengok sosok pemilik suara tersebut.

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu. Lagian ini tanaman kenanganmu kan? Kenapa kau mengharap mereka tidak ada di depanmu?" tanyaku balik.

"Ternyata kau sudah diceritakan oleh ibu ya?"

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Chousokabe..." lirih Mouri. Tampak senyum kecut terpapar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Jujurlah padaku, karena kita sama-sama anak ibumu. Ayo," tawarku.

"Kau orang yang tak mudah menyerah ya?" ucapnya kecil dengan wajah masam. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana pikiranmu."

"Kau tahu mengapa? Karena, keputusanmu untuk menebang mereka ini merepotkan orang lain."

Ia mengubah paparan wajahnya dari sedih langsung menatapku marah.

"Sudah tahu merepotkan, kenapa masih bersikukuh menanam mereka!?" bentaknya tiba-tiba.

"Karena aku berjanji."

Alasanku memang sangat kurang kuat ya?

"Alasan semudah itu takkan kuat untuk memotivasimu melakukan hal membosankan ini."

"Ketahuan ya?"

Aku berdiri dari tempatku berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan Mouri yang sedari tadi berdiri.

**GREP!**

Kupeluk ia langsung secara kuat tanpa aba-aba.

"Chou—Chousokabe!?"

"Mereka kenanganmu bukan? Mengapa kau menebang mereka?"

"Ini hakku untuk menebangnya," ucapnya dingin.

"Ini bukan hakmu. Ini juga hak ibumu, sebagai mertua mendiang pacarmu."

Mouri diam tak bergeming, membiarkanku memeluknya terus menerus.

"Jujur saja Mouri. Aku siap mendengarkan," tawarku sambil mengelus rambut tipisnya karena gemas. Sesuatu langsung mencekeram kedua bahuku kuat setelah keheningan tercipta cukup lama sehabis tawaranku kuucapkan padanya.

"Kenapa Myokyou harus pergi—hiks! A—aku ingin membunuh rasa cinta ini. Tolong, bantu aku untuk membunuhnya. Aku tidak mau tersiksa oleh perasaan ini..." lirihnya diselingi isakan tangis.

"Akan kubantu, Mouri. Tentu saja akan kubantu. Karena aku..."

Mouri masih diam terisak, menunggu lanjutan kalimatku yang terhenti sejenak.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tidak apa kan?" ucapku lembut. "Kerapuhan hatimu, membuatku ingin terus menambalnya. Patahan hatimu, membuatku ingin menyanggahnya."

Sebuah ciuman mendarat langsung dari bibirku walau sementara saja. Sesuatu seperti rasa khas _chocochips_ menyatu dengan cairan asam lemon. Rasa yang sangat familiar kurasa. Apa ya? Oh!

Ini, bukannya _Sunflower Cake with Chocochips_?

"Aku juga, Chousokabe..." ucapnya kecil dengan mata sembab—yang memperlihatkan betapa sedihnya ketika ia bercerita padaku, setelah lama menunduk enggan menampakkan wajahnya dihadapanku.

"Jadi, boleh aku menciummu?" tanyaku. Mouri mengangguk pelan, dan aku langsung mendaratkan ciuman bengis terhadapnya.

* * *

_..._

_Kau tak perlu melenyapkan sesuatu yang kau pernah buat_

_Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang pernah kau perlihatkan_

_Tapi_

_Kau perlu untuk menanggapi_

_Alasan sebuah kebaikan manusia muncul karena apa_

_Jadi mereka_

_Tidak perlu segan melakukannya teru sampai-sampai lenyap dari ingatanmu_

_Biarkan waktu berdetak_

_Biarkan jam pasir berjalan_

_Asal kita masih terus bersama_

_Selagi hayat masih dalam kandungan_

_..._

* * *

Tanpa kami tahu, satu dari 69 bibit yang kutanam mulai tumbuh tunasnya pagi buta itu.

"Hei Mouri. Pagi-pagi kau sudah makan kue ya? Enak sekali."

"B—bodoh!"

**-Finn-**

* * *

**A/N: Finish! Oh well, aku minta maaf karena update lama sekali! Satu bulan ya? Sebulan kugunakan karena sempat kerja. Yah meski akhirnya saya nganggur lagi haha!**

**Sejak menonton SBJE 12, jadi mulai kesel sama Motochika. Only damn with high level bastard guy who hurting him rival! Motonari sayangku jadi penuh perban kayak Yoshitsugu deh.**

**Aku pernah main apakah aku seme atau uke. Hell, aku ternyata badass seme. Badass seme yang cocok sama badass uke. Rasanya jadi mengerti kenapa aku jadi suka ChikaNari (sama-sama badass lol). Soalnya YasuMitsu kan Ieyasu baik, MasaYuki si Yukinya baik, dan SaKat si Katsuie baik(?).**

**Abaikan cerita saya. Happy FID #6 minna!**


End file.
